


Stay in My Embrace

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Could you do one where sombra has to leave for a mission but her s/o wraps themself in her jacket, unwilling to let her go.





	Stay in My Embrace

Sombra double checked her list before throwing the last of her items into her bag. She had almost everything, just one piece was missing.

“Carino?” she called as she dug through a pile of dirty clothes in the corner, “Have you seen my jacket? I’ve looked everywhere and not a trace.”

She sat back from the pile and let out a frustrated sigh, chewing her lip as she wondered just where the hell it could be. She could have sworn that she left it strewn on the floor when she was getting into bed last night. She was pulled from her thoughts as the familiar squeak from the lose floorboard reached her ears. She turned to ask you again but her face twisted into a look of pure confusion when she saw that you were wrapped in the exact item she had been searching for. From the strength with which you clutched it, it was obvious that you had no intentions on letting go. Sombra took a deep breath and stood up, crossing the room in only a few strides. Warm fingers cupped your face and tilted it, forcing you to look into her violet eyes.

“(Y/N) you know I have to go. As much as neither of us want that, it’s gotta be done,” she told you, thumb running along your cheek.

“You don’t have to do anything!” you protested, distress evident in your cracking voice, “Screw Talon and screw these missions, they could get you killed-“

“Hah! Such a lack of faith,” she teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. An attempt which clearly failed.

“Sombra, they’re dangerous. You don’t need to work for them we can just scam or blackmail some rich guys and buy a nice house in the countryside.”

She simply shook her head, ignoring your pleas. A moment passed where she struggled to find the words to reply. Instead she pulled you close and pressed her lips against yours. Breaking the kiss was the hardest thing she had to do, but the buzzing phone was a pain in the ass- literally, since it was on vibrate in her back pocket.

“I have to,” she repeated softly, “Besides, the countryside has really shitty wifi.”

She walked over to the bed and hoisted her bag over her shoulder while snapping at the Talon agent who had completely shat on your moment. With a heavy sigh and am aching chest you slipped the jacket off and silently handed it to her. She reached out to take it but pulled back just as her fingertips brushed the fabric.

“You know what? Keep it warm for me until I get back. I think this is an opportunity to dip into Talon’s wallet and treat myself to a little shopping trip. Completely for mission purposes, of course. I’ll pick you up something nice,” she promised, pulling you in for once final kiss before she was to be torn away once again.


End file.
